


Goodbye

by Sharinganblossoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinganblossoms/pseuds/Sharinganblossoms
Summary: Prompt on Eren leaving for Marley and his thoughts.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers from the manga chapter 97 and onwards.

It was early. The sun wasn’t out yet but Eren could hear the chirping of the birds outside, leaving in search of the food. He quickly zipped the bag which contained only bare minimal essential for surviving couple of months. Just a few regular clothes and other essential items. It wasn’t like he would be wearing them much anyways. He was supposed to wear the regular uniform of Marley for most of the time. Yelena have already arranged for his infiltration there with a fake ID proof and certificate. He was no fool to trust Yelena blindly but her help was needed if he wanted to go there.

He wore the bagpack as he left his room quietly. It was only 3 am. It was a perfect time to leave. He had atleast two hours before anyone could notice his absence and by anyone he meant Mikasa. Plenty of time to reach the port and board the ship. He was supposed to meet a man there carrying a small red handkerchief. It was a signal for him and he was supposed to tell a code word for the verification. Yelena had already arranged the exact place of meeting. Afterall, he had been planning to leave for a while now. Eren didn’t want to think about the consequences of his action. He would face whatever punishment they deemed suitable for him later but first he have a job to do. He paused before the familiar room and sighed as he slowly opened it, careful not to make any noise. 

Mikasa was sound asleep on her bed. She looked so innocent, so pure lying there without any care. If anyone saw her now, they would definitely not believe she was humanity’s second strongest soldier. She slept more peacefully now as compared to in their training regiment days. Maybe it was ‘cause they were back in their home. It has been around two years since they rebuilt their house back and moved here. It was weird at first. Two teenagers living together like this alone. But no one dare questioned them. He was not an idiot. He had heard various rumours throughout the years about the nature of their relationship. They weren’t related but they lived together in the past plus Mikasa’s overprotectiveness over him back then didn’t help at all. It never bothered him though. They were family. It was as simple as that. This is why there was no confusion or discussion about where they would be living. This was their home. They were each other’s home. He had promised to stay by her side forever. He was going to break that promise. He took a deep breath as he neared her bedside. He couldn’t fathom what Mikasa’s reaction would be when she gets up. He took out the letter from his pocket before putting in under the glass lying on her nightstand. He didn’t want her to have a panic attack so he wrote her this note saying he was fine and he would be back soon.

This was more difficult then he thought. Leaving her that is. Her importance in his life was as much as the air he breathes. Over the years he have grown so attached to her that it physically pained him to leave. He was no fool. He knew he was in love with her. He couldn’t pin point the exact moment that happened. Maybe when he saw her laughing like a small girl one day or maybe when they both were cooking in the kitchen and they ended up messing the recipe and she pouted like a child. Or maybe when he saw her coming out of the bathroom clad only in a small white towel. But it was obvious as the day. He was head over heels in love with her. He got on his knees and leaned closer to her, listening her rhythmic breathing. He moved the lone strand of hair from her eyes slowly as he got a proper look at her face. Gods she was beautiful. He clenched his jaw as he remembered his mission and tried to regain his composure. He have seen the future, fragments of it atleast but it can very well be changed. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get to see her like this again. Eren leaned his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering the words he wasn’t sure he would ever get to say in real life.  
'I love you.'


End file.
